In many verification systems, users are required to enter static passwords in order to prove their respective identities so as to gain access to a protected resource. Different applications, accounts or other types of protected resources associated with a given user may each require entry of distinct alphanumeric password, thereby necessitating that the user remember multiple such passwords in order to access the corresponding resources. This is not only unduly burdensome for the user, but can also undermine security in that the user will often write down the passwords or otherwise make them vulnerable to inadvertent disclosure.
It is also known to utilize interaction between multiple electronic devices in order to verify the identity of a given user. In verification systems of this type, the devices are typically configured to temporarily pair with one another utilizing peer-to-peer communications based on short-range protocols such as Bluetooth. However, such communications require that the devices be in close proximity to one another. Also, the communications are usually not highly secure and therefore can be vulnerable to hacking.